A year to remember
by Claire-Russell-Baby
Summary: Bella Married young like her parents, But her marriage is an abusive one, she left and with their daughter, what will happen to Bella, AH BxE Rated M


_A/N Thank you to For Betaing for me shes a gem and my Big Cousin lol shes amazing thank you for taking time from writing your fics_

_I dont own Ms Meyers work I use the characters for my own use_

**A Year to Remember **

**Chapter 1: Bella P.O.V, Choices **

This would be the year I would always remember, but not for all the right reasons!

My name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. I am 18 years old and married to an abusive, heavy drinker named James, but the one good thing that we have managed to produce out off our terrible marriage is our beautiful baby daughter Vanessa. She is three months old and she is everything a parent could want and more. She is our little angel, and I am completely blessed, but there is one thing in my life that is completely imperfect is my husband. I am filling for a divorce and going back to college to get my degree. I'm starting next fall and I am so excited. In a way I wish I didn't marry James and I did finish college. Marrying James was one off the worst decisions off my life. And this is my story!!!!

One evening James was watching a game when I approched him with the paperwork from the lawyer to prove that I have filed for a divorce. I had Vanessa ready to leave the house with my bags in the car. I took a deep breath and went in the sitting room where James sat.

"James I am leaving you and I am taking Vanessa!" I said

"No you are fucking not! She is as much mine as she Is yours, you can go but Vanessa stays here!" James Demanded

"No she is not! Not as long as I am living" I said

"You can go bitch, but the kid stays here" James said

"And you really think that I am going to leave her with a drunk like you… and you call yourself a father" I said

James Lifted his and slapped me

"that's right be the coward that you are and hit a woman, go on hit me again…I dare you"I said

James Smacked me and kicked and punched me

"You finished!!" I said sitting up.

"Get out off my sight" James said

"Don't worry I will, and I will be taking MY daughter with me" I said getting off the floor. taking Vanessa in her car seat with her in it and took her to my car and Drove out of town.

I finally left James. And it felt brilliant, I had my daughter sleeping in my arms hopefully dreaming sweet, peaceful dreams, I had somewhere to live which is dads, a college placement at University of Seattle and exactly $203:31 and I never felt more alive. My life was finally starting…or was it.

It is the 13th of September, my 19th birthday, and it was also my first day off college HELP!!! Although I was no stranger to University Seattle because this is were I first started my degree before I married James, I was still so nervous. There would be people younger, smarter and prettier than me here, and I was going to die with embarrassment.

"Hey, I am Isabella Swan, I am the new microbiologist student" I said to the office attending

"Oh Miss Swan we have been expecting you, here is your map of the school and your classroom number" she said

"Thank you very much" I said taking my schedule.

I gave the woman at the reception a warm smile and left her to go and find my class. The room numbers just kept on flying by me, room 201, room 202, room 203, the numbers just kept on passing by me, until I finally came to room 211, I knocked on the door and heard the professor shout come in, and I entered room 211 with a stomach full off butterflies,

"Can I help you miss?" Mr Stanley said

"I am Bella Swan, come on Mr Stanley you must remember me! You taught me a year ago!" I said

"Oh my goodness Bella Swan I didn't even recognise you, and yet you haven't even changed a bit!" Mr Stanley said

"Well thanks sir its good to see you too" I said

"So how is the love life going, I heard that you are a Mrs now and that you are a mother! My goodness how time fly's" Mr Stanley said

"Yes sir I am a mother I have a beautiful three month year old daughter, her name is Vanessa! And the love life is not going so good… I am getting divorced" I said

"Well perhaps this isn't the best time to talk about such things, we will catch up later…ok" Mr Stanley said

"Yes sir we will do" I said

"Well you are in luck, we have one available seat and it is beside Mr Cullen… so if you would like to make your way over beside him and we will get started" Mr Stanley said and showed me to my seat next to Mr Cullen.

"Thanks Mr Stanley" I said.

As I made my way over to the seat, I looked up to see the most beautiful boy in the seat next to mine. The butterflies got worse!!! Just when I thought I couldn't get anymore nervous he pops into my mind. He had the most beautiful eyes. They were honey gold , with a hint off brown around the edges. He had bronze hair with a kind off messy feel to it. He was really tall, kind off skinny and absolutely gorgeous. He looked like he should be on the cover of a magazine, never mind a student doing a weird biology degree. He was absolutely stunning and I cant believe that I was going to be sitting next too him for the next year and a half. I took my seat beside him, nearly falling over to stool legs in the process. I could have sworn I seen him laugh. I sat in my seat and tries to pay attention to what Mr Stanley was saying!!! He was talking about Mitosis. Something that had always bored me if I was being honest. I sneaked a look up at his gorgeous face to see that he was already staring at me. And then I remembered that I had no make-up on. Oh crap the bruises!!!!

"Hello…. My name is Edward Cullen" GQ guy said

"Hey my name is Bella" I said

"Its nice to meet you" Edward said

"And you too…. So how old are you?" I said

"I am nineteen" Edward answered

"So am I" I said blushing

"So you are a nineteen year old married mother" Edward said

"Well correction I am 19... Yes I have a daughter and she is an absolute blessing and I am getting a divorce" I said

"Sorry" Edward said

"Its ok" I said

"Well your daughter must be very beautiful" Edward said as I took out my photo of Vanessa who is with my father

"She is" I said

"Well she must bee if she looks like you" Edward said

"And how do you know that she looks like me?" I said

He pointed to the picture off Vanessa that was sitting on our desk. And he said I was beautiful. Come on Bella get a grip!!! You are still a married women in a way and you have only know him for the whole off fifteen seconds. Get a grip!!!

"Oh well then… that is that question answered" I said

"Indeed it is" Edward said

Those were the only words that we spoke to each other for the whole off the lecture. And the lecture flew in too quickly. The bell rang signalling the end off the lesson and he was out the classroom in a flash. I gathered my books and headed for the door my self, and because James still had all off my belongings, except the things I packed, I was half way back to fork and I got a phone call and it wasn't from the person I was hoping it would be.

"Hello" I said

"what the fuck are you playing at Bella?" James bellowed down the phone

"James what do you want?" I said

"I want you to get your arse home right now before I beat you to death. And you better bring Vanessa as well" James threatened

"In your dreams James, I am not letting you anywhere near her… and did you not here me when I said I was divorcing you?" I said

"No you are fucking not! I mean it Isabella Marshall if you ate not in this fucking house by ten tonight, I will kill you!" James threatened once again.

"Yeah that is right bring on the threats like the coward you are, I am not going back to you and Vanessa is staying with me! And my name isnt Isabella Marshall It is Bella Swan" I said as I kept it together.

"I mean it Bella get your arse in this house or I will kill you" James threatened

"Goodbye James" I sighed in the phone

"Don't you dare hang up on me Bella or you will get what is coming to you"James said

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I hung up the phone and switched it off. That wasn't the first time that he had threatened me with death threats, that was just the first time he had actually sounded like he meant it. I got out off the car and ran the rest of the way to my dads house. Panicking in case anyone decided to make a surprised visit. I had to make sure that the only family I had left was safe.

**A/N Thank you for reading , Please Review. **


End file.
